


As the World Falls Down

by LevitaHatake



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Religious, Complicated Relationships, Consensual Underage Sex, Dating, Fluff, Gay, Gift Fic, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, In the name of the Father - Freeform, M/M, Musical References, One Shot, Outlast: Whistleblower, References to David Bowie, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Slash, Slow Dancing, Spin Off, Young waylon park, eddie gluskin priest, prohibited relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevitaHatake/pseuds/LevitaHatake
Summary: Eddie Gluskin y el joven Waylon Park, deciden tener una noche especial, alejados al fin de sus difíciles rutinas y olvidándose, al menos por una noche, de la naturaleza prohibida y controversial de su relación.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	As the World Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelovearesick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the name of the Father...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036857) by [thelovearesick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick). 



> Este es un OneShot inspirado en el fanfic "In the Name of the Father" fue escrito como regalo para la autora del fanfic mencionado, @thelovearesick. 
> 
> Como suelo hacer con todo lo que escribo, el título es de una canción; la bella "As the world falls down" de David Bowie.  
> Quise hacerte una especie de homenaje/spin-off en donde Eddie y Waylon estuvieran en sus roles de “In the name of the Father”  
> darles una simple noche romántica, donde salieran de su habitual entorno, tuvieran una cita secreta, sencilla pero muy especial.  
> Espero que guste mi experimento ♥ No se compara a lo hermoso que es la obra original.

—Waylon… 

— ¿Si, Eddie? 

—Tengo miedo de estropear la noche, sé que me comprometí a hacerlo, pero soy pésimo bailando… 

Ambos iban en el automóvil de Eddie, este último conducía.  
Waylon y Eddie vestían trajes formales, saco y pantalones negros, la única diferencia era el color y estilo de sus corbatas; una corbata de moño en color azul oscuro decoraba la base del cuello de Eddie, mientras que en el pecho de Waylon lucía una corbata en color vino.  
Hace unos días Waylon le había expresado a Eddie su deseo de salir a bailar con él; por supuesto era una idea linda pero no muy segura de realizar, no querían toparse con ningún conocido, así que Eddie opto por la opción de buscar un lugar fuera de la ciudad, en algún condado cercano, donde hubiera un restaurante romántico con espacios para poder bailar románticamente con músicos en vivo y, donde después de la cena, pudieran encontrar un motel donde una habitación los esperaría para tener un momento de privacidad. 

Pero a estas alturas Eddie se encontraba demasiado nervioso para animarse a bailar en algún donde pudieran ver sus intentos de complacer a Waylon. 

—No te preocupes… ¿Sabes? Olvidemos la idea inicial, solamente vayamos a comer, solo tengamos una cena normal y pasemos una linda noche después—dijo el muchacho con voz suave y con un tono comprensivo. Tomo la única mano libre de Eddie y la estrecho cariñosamente. 

—No… No quisiera arruinarlo, tu deseabas bailar…—balbuceo el hombre sintiéndose cada vez más ansioso y comenzando a sentirse culpable por el cambio de planes. 

—Podremos bailar en otra parte, en alguna otra ocasión—comento Waylon con la misma voz tranquila y sin soltar la fuerte mano de su amante. 

Finalmente llegaron a un restaurante; tuvieron una cena muy agradable y tranquila. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que eran un par de buenos amigos que no se habían visto desde hace mucho tiempo debido a que no dejaban de mirarse con suma atención y una amplia sonrisa llena de confianza y cariño. 

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tengo alguna mancha en la cara?—pregunto Waylon al notar que Eddie fijaba sus ojos azules en su rostro. 

—Nada… Es solo que… Quería capturar la escena mientras bebías vino—respondió el hombre de cabello negro —, creo que es bastante… sensual— confeso Eddie quien sintió un calor en el rostro y trato de disimular el gesto bochornoso tratando de carraspear y reír disimuladamente. 

— ¿En serio lo crees?—soltó Waylon divertido siguiendo a Eddie en su disimulada risa —. Entonces creo que deberíamos conseguir una botella de vino para más tarde…

Y Waylon lanzo un guiño a Eddie, haciendo que una intensa sensación de adrenalina y excitación empezara a crearse en el interior del hombre con corbata de moño.  
Cuando se retiraron del restaurante y volvieron al auto tuvieron que hacer una parada en una gasolinera.  
La gasolinera estaba desierta, ya eran altas horas de la noche, solo estaba una solitaria persona dentro de una alejada cabina bien protegida donde solo recibía el efectivo de las personas que tuvieran que disponer del combustible. 

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?—ofreció Waylon al ver que Eddie regresaba de pagar y tomaba la manguera para introducirla en el auto. 

—No te preocupes, amor. Es algo muy rápido y sencillo… 

Y Waylon volvió a entrar en el auto. En cuanto Eddie termino de despachar combustible, el joven rubio encendió de nuevo el vehículo y sintonizo su estación de radio favorita.  
Una canción empezó a salir de las bocinas…  
"There's such a sad love... Deep in your eyes a kind of pale jewel... Open and closed within your eyes... I'll place the sky within your eyes..." 

Waylon sonrió ampliamente al reconocer la melodía, subió el volumen al máximo y salió del auto rápidamente dejando las puertas abiertas para que la música se alcanzará a escuchar lo suficiente. 

— ¿Waylon? ¿Qué sucede?—se extrañó Eddie al ver que Waylon se acercaba a él tendiéndole las manos. 

— ¿Me permites bailar contigo aquí, ahora mismo? —pregunto Waylon mientras tomaba las manos de Eddie. Los ojos castaños del muchacho miraron directamente los ojos azules del mayor y pronto una dulce sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de Eddie. 

"A love that will last within your heart... I'll place the moon within your heart..." 

Pronto Eddie poso sus manos en la cintura de Waylon mientras que este último puso sus manos en los anchos hombros de él. Los pasos de Eddie fueron vacilantes, aun se encontraba algo inseguro pero pronto ese temor se fue al sentir que Waylon se aproximaba más hacia él y guiaba con cariño sus pasos. 

—Que canción tan bonita… —murmuro Eddie sin detener sus suaves pasos—. Elegiste una canción perfecta para mi primer intento de baile… 

“But I'll be there for you… As the world falls down… Falling…Falling in love…”

—Sí lo es… Me gusta mucho esa canción —musito Waylon recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Eddie. 

Siguieron bailando al compás de aquella hipnótica canción, sintiendo que con cada paso, con cada vuelta y roce de sus manos su amor cobraba más fuerza.  
Las ganas de estar solos en la intimidad de una habitación se intensificaban…  


"We're choosing the path between the stars... I'll leave my love between the stars..." 

Y la canción llego a su fin acompañada de un profundo beso entre Eddie y Waylon; las manos de Eddie sostenían el rostro del rubio.  
Sus labios seguían intervalos de ternura, luego de desesperada pasión…

—Waylon, amor… 

—Vámonos Eddie, necesito sentirte, ya no quiero esperar más… 

Y Eddie dio un tierno beso en la frente a su amado para después subir al auto y salir en dirección al motel donde había reservado una habitación. 

Horas después, cuando su pasión se había consumado y ambos yacían en una gran cama con una desordenada sábana blanca cubriéndolos. La cabeza de Waylon estaba suavemente recargada contra el pecho de Eddie, el fuerte brazo derecho del mayor rodeaba el delgado cuerpo del joven de cabello rubio. 

—Desearía poder quedarnos aquí… Huir de todo…—suspiró Eddie cuya mirada estaba sostenida en dirección a un pequeño cuadro con un par de pájaros que había en una pared—. Podríamos comenzar lejos de aquí… 

—Tal vez algún día podremos hacer realidad todos nuestros sueños—dijo Waylon con voz suave y con un tono de triste ilusión—. Algún día… Pero… ¿No eres feliz en este momento? 

—Claro que sí… 

—Hay que guardar estos momentos, atesorarlos para siempre… No sabemos que pueda pasar el día de mañana…—y su voz pareció quebrarse. El joven Waylon había recordado el estado de su madre. 

—Amor… No… No te desanimes, no era mi intención hacerte recordar…

—No te preocupes, pero… Sabes a lo que me refiero, no quiero desperdiciar un solo instante, quiero vivirte hasta donde se me permita estar contigo—declaro Waylon recuperando fuerza en su voz—. Recuérdalo, Eddie, te amo… 

Y el joven rubio beso a Eddie con una intención casi solemne. Poso su frente contra la de Eddie y mirándolo fijamente le prometió: 

—Aun si nos separamos, nunca olvidaré este intenso amor que siento por ti… 

—Waylon… 

Y volvieron a fundirse en un beso que provoco un emotivo abrazo.  
Waylon se volvió a recostar mientras que Eddie siguió sentado, acariciando el cabello del muchacho mientras lo contemplaba tratando de conciliar el sueño.


End file.
